Elongate intravascular devices such as balloon catheters and guide wires are often packaged in carrier tubes. A carrier tube provides a convenient way to package and handle an otherwise unwieldy intravascular device, but the intravascular device may have a tendency to fall out of the carrier tube. As such, there is an ongoing need to provide improved devices and packaging techniques to reduce this tendency.